My verry snarry thanksgiving gift
by SSOTVDG
Summary: A smutty Snarry fic. I tricked myslef into writing as a thanksgiving gift. Severus!Top-Harry!Bottom implied rape and a slight bit of bondage.... Rating: NC-17 BE FORWARNED Includes a bit of crime...


_**A\N: Well, hello there! Here's my (surprisingly short) thanksgiving gift to all the Snarry fans out there! I do so hope you enjoy this little smutty fic. of mine. As always, I have to disclaim that I DO NOT own the characters or anything related to J.K.R. Though I wish I did .*snickers* I only own the smut and start of what could be a good plot line... ahaha.... without any further adieu, the snarry:**_

Harry shrieked out a scream as he saw a dark cloaked figure in the mirror of his bathroom, swiftly turning around and aiming his wand at said cloaked figure. The person was quicker, pulling the wand physically out of harrys hand, assaulting him full on. Harrys lower back hit the sharp corner of the marble sink under the mirror, making him gasp in pain before he attempted to shove the cloaked figure off. To no avail, the person barely stumbled back, giving harry enough time to flee, but as he reached the open bathroom door his assailant was swiftly out the door in front of harry in a matter of seconds to whip the boy around, out the door and against the wall. Harry grunted at the force, flailing like some child to get away from the cloaked person, but only succeeded in dragging himself down the hallway as he tried to punch and kick the person as said burglar dragged him down the hallway with less force than needed due to harrys antics. Harry yelled out, knowing his large mansion of a home held only but him and the burglar at that moment, but still he yelled. The raven haired boy squealed like a pig to be slaughtered as he was roughly thrown to the bed by his attacker, said person quicker than the average human and pounced on harry, trapping the boys legs with theirs. Harrys panic grew all the more as the person pinned him, one of the cloaked figures hands gripping his wrists with enough force to keep him down, his body betraying him as he became aroused by the mans rough treatment. Harrys adrenalin raced through him, along with an odd rush of pleasure, as his other hand that was not held by the attacker bunched in the black cloak that enveloped the person straddling him. In a swift motion the person under the cloak had drawn a wand and banished harrys clothing away, leaving the only thing to cover him being his assailants black cloak that billowed over his groin area. Harry elicited a sound between a grunt and a groan as the person held his wrist in their hand, fettering the boys ankles to the lower bedposts with one flick of their wand, making harry gasp in Surprise, lust, and something akin to fear. Harrys other hand was reluctant to let go of the cloak he gripped tightly as the person quickly switched their position so they sat between harrys legs, his tan and naked legs propped up by the persons thighs. Harrys eyes darted about, his breathing labored as he halfheartedly struggled against the bods that held him, thrashing and yelled out, his eyes catching a glimpse of the persons wand and the un-gloved hand it was held with. The emerald eyes scanned the hand briefly before the wand disappeared, the persons obviously strong hand caressed one of potters slightly-and lightly dusted with hair- thighs. Harry mentally yelled at himself it was a man, his eyes widening when he realized his free hand was doing nothing but tightly _grip_ he mans cloak, so he tugged as hard as his bonds and strength would allow him, successfully ripping the cloak off the mans body. Harry only got a glimpse of long black hair as the man shot forward to nuzzle his face in the neck splayed for him. The now cloak less man materialized his wand and in a flash harrys body was flush against a, now, naked man as said man sucked greedily on harrys neck.

Harry screeched as he felt the mans hot body and the equally hot prick pressed against him and his arse, said seeping appendage throbbing with want... With need. The raven snapped out of his shallow revere and grabbed a fistful of the mans hair and tugged roughly, pulling the mans head back, but by the time he saw a flash of pale skin, his eyes where covered by a blindfold, the mans slightly heavy breathing blowing on harrys face. The assailant grabbed harrys free wrist and pinned it down, manually binding the boys wrist and tying it up, via the left over material from the blindfold to the one out of four only free bedposts above their heads. The man sat back, letting a waft of cold air hit the boy, harry growling with feeble thrashing fits that came to no success.

The man kept lowering himself, licking tiny spots on harrys chest and stomach before flicking his tongue at harrys strained erection, the boy feeling a bit ashamed of himself for enjoying in the least that a strange man was touching his body, let alone making it react so violently as it did. The action coming in the form of a powerful twitch, his body jerking at the feel of an unknown mans tongue on his needy erection. The man swirled his tongue around the tip of harrys quivering manhood that jutted into the air, the mans tongue doing sinful twirls and taking teasingly slow licks of the underside of harrys harder-than-it-should-have-been prick. The man took harrys erection fully into his mouth, sucking greedily like he did to harrys neck. Throughout all of the mans tortures, harry had only whimpered, but now, as the man bobbed his head up and down, periodically taking the boy down his throat harry moaned out loudly, bucking his hips yo the restraints full capacity, arching his back as he did so, pulling on his restraints with three of his limbs, one of them clutching the pillow beneath his head. Just as he thought he was going to explode the man pulled back, taking harry out of his mouth with a wet pop, the slurp of the mans tongue laving at his own lips sounding in harrys ears.

Harry panted heavily, his chest rising and falling methodically with each large breath he took, but soon all air left him as he felt the blunt head of the mans erection against his arse hole only briefly before the man plunged himself deeply into harry, burying himself to the hilt in one quick fluid movement, one agonizingly rough thrust, said thrust making harry yell out in pure pleasured bliss. The boys body began to twitch involuntarily, his whole body jerking like his subtle twitches, jolts of pure and pleasurable electricity wracking his body as the man pulled out almost slowly, thrusting back in roughly. Harry whimpered and began moaning loudly, his voice increasing in volume at the mans more rougher thrusts. "Aaa!... AH!... Yessss-AAH!" his words coming in a perverse form of parseltongue. "AAH!" a rough thrust in, followed by a slow extraction..."haa..." leaving only the head of the mans erection inside of harry. "HNG!" A blind angled thrust, the man pulling out half way... "haa" leaving harry to exhale ...only to slam back inside roughly, eliciting a loud seductive throaty moan.

Harry thrashed as his climax approached, squeezing the man with his thighs, yelling out wantonly for the man to go harder, to thrust his big dick inside of harry more, commanding the unknown assailant to go faster and to shove his delicious cock deeper into harrys tight body... His hot tight hole... For the man to come inside of him, shooting his seed well within him. Harry convulsed as the man thrust harder than before, finally getting the right angle to hit the boys prostate. Harry voiced another bout of parseltongue, begging the man for more, telling him he was so close he was going crazy... In a unexpected jerk that his body was forced into, accompanied by his body twitching, he thrashed his head away from his last tied limb, pulling the blindfold free from his face, he saw the face of his assailant, which made him moan out a scream of "o oohh merliiiiii-" the last syllables dying on his lips as it turned to a scream, his climax hitting him as if he had fallen off of the tallest thing and his body had just smacked the hard earth. His bonds where broken instantly, his scream taking on syllables of a new word... His legs wrapping round the mans waist, arms around the mans neck as he screamed out "ssseveruuussss!!" the man thrusting into harrys convulsing and spamming arse slamming in one more time before he spilled himself into the boy, biting harrys neck with tremendous force as he moaned, muffled by harrys flesh.

It took the pair several long minutes to come down off of their sexual high before harry panted harshly "Severus..." he took a few panting breaths before he continued "why.... Didn't... You tell... Me... It was..." harry gave up on the last word as Severus spoke, equally out of breath "this..." he lout out in an exasperated tone, ushering to harrys and his own spent bodies, and harry let out a satisfied sigh "you nearly..." he swallowed breath and licked his lips "scared me to death" he let out in a quick exhale of hair, making Severus chuckle. He reached tiredly over harry, but his arm fell limp against the boys chest. It was now harrys turn to chuckle, and that he did before he wandlessly cast _scorgify_ over the two of them, making Severus laugh sleepily, harry spooning up to him "you could have used that..." he paused as they nuzzled together "maybe ill have to be a bit more convincing next time..." harry lazily entwined his legs with Severus' as the man spoke "or i did a very well done job... So much so that you forgot you're nearly a master of wand-less magick." harry sleepily sighed before yawning, the two of them closing there eyes, drifting off as harrys last words hung in the air before they dozed together "yeah, next time..." their breath evening out as they slept snuggled together in a lovers embrace... And lovers they where. Lovers of each other, and the highly erotic and stimulating sexual games they played.

_**A/N: devious lovers! Okay, so tell me what you think? It took me... Wow... And hour and nineteen minutes to complete this... Not a record... But close. Let me know what you think? I may even do a sequel or something if i get enough requests... Oh! Would you be so kind as to notify me of of any mistakes I made? I will greatly appreciate that! He-he~ until next time...**_

Ta'  
~SSOTVDG 


End file.
